Quarantaine
by jaysher
Summary: Un dimanche matin, alors que Tohru se repose dans l'une des chambres de la maison de Shigure, un vacarme venant du rez-de-chaussée se fait entendre. Intriguée, elle se réveille et descend de l'étage pour savoir ce qui se passe. Là, elle y trouve le tuteur des deux adolescents ainsi que l'un d'entre eux qui a une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer : Kyo est malade.


Quarantaine.

En ce dimanche matin, j'aurais aimé me réveiller grâce aux caresses du soleil et le chant des oiseaux mais rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais souhaité. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les paupières pour la première fois de la journée, il était environ neuf heures et demie. J'ai entendu du bruit en provenance du rez-de-chaussée et au tout début, j'ai décidé de rester où j'étais. J'ai tellement peu l'occasion de pouvoir me reposer que je ne m'écoute pas assez lorsque j'ai quelques heures devant moi. Cette fois, j'ai pris la décision de flemmarder un peu en espérant qu'il ne se passe rien de grave dans les pièces d'en dessous.

Quand le calme fait loi une nouvelle fois au sein de la maison, j'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux. Je bascule ma tête sur ma droite et je me rends compte qu'il est onze heures à mon radio-réveil. Cette fois, je pense que je me suis suffisamment reposée et c'est pour cette raison que je quitte mon lit. Dès que je referme le panneau de ma chambre juste après mon passage, je descends les marches qui me mènent au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsque j'arrive dans le salon, j'aperçois Shigure assit dans son fauteuil. Occupé à lire un bouquin dont je ne parviens pas à lire le titre de là où je suis, l'homme ne semble pas m'avoir entendu.

« Bonjour. »

Après avoir entendu ma voix, mon protecteur lève la tête de son livre et me regarde avec beaucoup de bienveillance.

« Bonjour Tohru, as-tu bien dormi cette nuit ?

\- Oui et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour vous ?

\- Et comment ! Il faut dire que j'arrive toujours à trouver le sommeil lorsque je me suis défoulé sur une certaine attachée d'édition.

\- Quoi ? »

Lorsque j'entends ces mots, je frisonne à l'idée d'imaginer ce qu'il a pu préparer à cette pauvre femme. Je dis pauvre car elle fait juste son travail et je dois bien reconnaître que Shigure ne l'aide pas. Pourquoi agit-il ainsi vis-à-vis d'elle ? C'est une fille très gentille et elle mérite que mon bienfaiteur fasse un effort. J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'aider…

Alors que je m'excuse auprès de l'homme, je marche dans la maison et j'arrive très vite à la cuisine. A cet instant, mon ventre se met à gargouiller et je suis prête à avaler n'importe quoi. Alors que je m'approche de l'autocuiseur pour voir s'il reste du riz à l'intérieur, une autre personne fait son entrée dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Tohru. »

Rapidement, je me retourne pour lui faire face et je me montre aussi souriante que lui.

« Bonjour Yuki, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

\- Très bien même si ce maudit chat a tout fait pour que cette journée démarre négativement.

\- Un souci avec Kyo ? »

Il ne me faut pas très longtemps pour montrer des signes d'inquiétude concernant le troisième garçon qui vit sous ce toit. Alors que je m'avance pour quitter la pièce et prendre de ses nouvelles, Yuki s'interpose et je comprends très bien qu'il tente de me barrer la route.

« Yuki ?

\- Hatori est passé tôt ce matin pour examiner Kyo. Celui-ci n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'attraper une grippe et elle est préoccupante.

\- Raison de plus pour me laisser passer. »

Tandis que je fais un pas en avant pour prouver ma détermination, le garçon aux cheveux clairs ne s'écarte pas du chemin et cela me désolé de le constater. Je sais qu'ils ne s'aiment pas tous les deux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se montrer aussi cruel lorsque l'un d'entre eux est en difficulté.

« Toujours d'après Hatori, cette grippe est contagieuse et c'est pour cela que je te barre la route.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je sais que je ne porte pas ce chat de gouttière dans mon coeur mais jamais je t'empêcherais d'aller le voir. Malgré tout, tu es la seule personne qu'il semble toléré à ses côtés et à une distance réduite. J'aurais tendance à croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux.

\- Quoi ? »

J'ignore où il a été pêché ça mais ses mots me mettent mal à l'aise. Alors que je sens mes joues devenir un peu plus chaude, je tourne le dos à mon ami et tente de me reprendre en main. Réalisant que cette tâche va s'avérer plus compliquée que je ne le pensais, je suis à deux doigts de m'enfuir en direction de ma chambre lorsque la voix de Yuki se manifeste une nouvelle fois.

« Je plaisantais Tohru. »

Alors que l'adolescent se trouvant dans mon dos rigole suite à sa blague, je commence à respirer et forcément, la tension qui écrasait mes épaules s'envole comme par magie.

« Généralement, Hatori n'aime pas trop qu'on le contacte le dimanche matin car il aime bien profiter de cette journée pour se reposer un peu. Inutile de te dire à quel point il était en colère lorsqu'il a su que Kyo était malade.

\- Vous auriez pu appeler un autre médecin ?

\- Surtout pas car d'après Hatori, les autres ne sont que des charlatans. »

Cette réaction ne m'étonne pas du tout venant de sa part. Alors que Yuki reste là où il se trouve, je cherche une idée pour entrer en contact avec Kyo. Si je ne peux pas le voir, je peux tout de même lui faire parvenir un message écrit.

« Quelles sont les personnes autorisées à entrer dans sa chambre ? Demandai-je.

\- Shigure uniquement.

\- Je n'ose imaginer à quel point il va se sentir seul.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a déjà vu pire lorsque Kyo et moi sommes tombés tous les deux malades en même temps. »

Rien que d'y penser le fait rire aux éclats tandis que de mon côté, je réalise de la méprise qui vient d'être commise. J'aurais pu lui dire que ce n'était pas de Shigure dont j'étais en train de parler lorsque j'évoquais une certaine solitude mais je n'ai pas le coeur à le contredire. Je suis juste déçue. Voulant témoigner mon soutien à Kyo dans cette épreuve, je sors de la cuisine pour retourner dans le salon. Lorsque j'y fais mon apparition, je me montre surprise à cause des paroles de l'homme.

« Cela tombe bien que tu reviennes me voir car je voulais te demander un service concernant Kyo. Comme tu as dû l'apprendre par Yuki, le matou est dans un sale état et j'aurais voulu savoir si tu aurais pu lui préparer ces repas en avance ? »

Bien sûr que je vais le faire et je suis étonnée qu'on me pose la question. Kyo compte beaucoup pour moi et même après sa transformation de l'autre jour, je continue à nourrir un certain attachement en son égard. Ce garçon est seul à cause des autres et c'est pour cette raison qu'il continue à s'isoler. Il a trop souffert et j'estime qu'il est temps pour lui de connaître un minimum de bonheur. Plus tu tenteras de me repousser Kyo et plus je serais derrière toi. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, fais-moi confiance à ce sujet.

« De plus, je viens d'apprendre que nous avons un autre malade dans la famille et lorsque je dis « malade », c'est un bien grand mot. »

Shigure rigole mais j'aurais aimé qu'il me dise l'identité de cette personne qui souffre actuellement. Est-elle touchée par le même mal que Kyo ?

« Hiro a encore fait des siennes auprès de notre petite tigresse mais cette fois, elle ne s'est pas laissé faire. Le petit monsieur n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui faire une crise au sommet d'un petit escalier et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'est retrouvé au pied de celui-ci. Bilan de cette opération, un bras cassé. »

Je suis choquée par ce que je viens d'entendre. Depuis quand Kisa peut se montrer aussi violente ? La prochaine fois que je suis avec elle, je lui en toucherais deux mots car même si Hiro peut se montrer lourd parfois, il ne méritait pas ce triste sort. Il doit souffrance à cause de son bras cassé et si je devais m'écouter, je lui ferais également ses repas en avance.

« La douleur doit être atroce pour un garçon de son âge.

\- Ne le blâme pas. Kisa a expliqué ce qui s'est passé pour que Hiro se retrouve dans cet état et sincèrement, il ne l'a pas volé. Bref, occupes-toi seulement de Kyo, d'accord et je lui ferais passer tous tes petits mots doux.

\- Merci... »

Mes petits mots doux ? Il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi. Alors que je suis sur le point de prendre ma défense, une poêle vole à travers la pièce et va échouer sa course sur le visage de Shigure. Ne s'attendant nullement à être la victime d'une telle attaque, la réincarnation du chien s'écroule sur le sol, assommé.

« Shigure ! »

Alors que je vole au secours de mon bienfaiteur, une main m'attrape le poignet droit, provoquant mon immobilisation par la même occasion.

« Comme il a su le dire pour Hiro, il ne l'a pas volé. »

Merci de ton intervention Yuki mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle se fasse autrement que par la violence. Imagine s'il se réveille avec une bosse sur le front et je ne te parle pas de la mauvaise ambiance que cela risque de mettre dans la maison. J'aurais tellement souhaité avoir un dimanche reposant mais non, faut croire que j'en demande beaucoup. Déjà fatigué par ces premières minutes, je ne tarde pas à me sentir faible et me voilà en train de flancher.

« Tohru, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. Juste que je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à devenir folle. »

Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas péter un plomb plus tôt ? Ils vont réussir à m'avoir à l'usure, je le sens. Soudain, je songe aux activités que pourrait faire Kyo à l'intérieur de sa chambre, histoire de se passer le temps. Voulant lui faire plaisir, je me tourne vers Yuki pour lui soumettre l'interrogation.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver des occupations à Kyo pour l'aider à se passer le temps le plus agréablement possible ?

\- Je veux bien mais à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ? »

A cet instant, le visage de Yuki se rembrunit et son regard devient mauvais. Va-t-il me faire du mal lui aussi juste parce que je veux aider Kyo ?

« Si jamais tu lui dis que je t'ai aidé, ta vie s'arrêtera sur-le-champ, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui Monsieur ! »

Je lui réponds en portant ma main droite jusqu'à hauteur de mes tempes comme le ferait un bon petit soldat. Juste après, le visage de Yuki devient plus lumineux et son humeur massacrante donne l'impression d'avoir totalement disparu de son esprit.

« En attendant, va lui écrire ta petite lettre et je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'elle lui soit remise en mains propres. »

J'acquiesce de la tête et je m'empresse de quitter la pièce pour me rendre à l'étage supérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me tiens assise autour de la table du salon et tandis que je bois un thé vert histoire de me remplir un peu le ventre, une feuille blanche se tient sous mes yeux. Dans un coin de la pièce, Shigure est attaché avec une corde solide et l'une de ses extrémités se tient actuellement dans les mains de Yuki.

« Kyo d'amour, je me fais du mauvais sang à l'idée de te savoir loin de moi. Tous les jours depuis ce drame, je rêve de sentir tes doigts brûlants de désir me caresser le corps... »

Shigure n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un violent coup de poing s'abat sur son crâne, l'assommant une seconde fois par la même occasion. Alors que le silence tente de s'interposer après cet acte, la voix de Yuki se manifeste.

« N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit Tohru et écoute ton coeur. »

Suite à ce conseil avisé, je quitte définitivement le salon pour monter les marches de l'escalier les unes après les autres. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque je me tiens dans ma chambre, je cherche du regard où j'aurais pu ranger ce papier à lettres que j'avais acheté il y a de cela quelques jours, grâce à mes économies. Alors que je m'approche de mon bureau pour regarder dans ses tiroirs, j'entends qu'on frappe contre le panneau qui sert de porte à la pièce.

« Oui ? »

L'entrée s'ouvre sur Yuki et celui-ci entre dans la chambre avant de refermer l'issue. Ensuite, il me regarde droit dans les yeux et j'attends avec impatience de connaître la raison de sa venue alors qu'il était avec moi il y a de cela quelques minutes.

« Shigure a oublié de t'en parler mais si tu souhaites conserver cette pièce pour ton usage personnel, tu as son autorisation.

\- C'est gentil mais je fais comme on a dit. J'occupe cette chambre le temps que je puisse m'acheter une nouvelle tente et ensuite, je retourne dormir dehors.

\- Je vois. »

Après avoir discuté avec lui, je retourne à mes fouilles et je me mets rapidement à détester ce maudit papier à lettres. Où ai-je pu le ranger pour ne pas réussir à lui mettre la main dessus ? Je pourrais très bien demander à Yuki de me prêter assistance mais comme je suis l'unique responsable, je préfère tenter de résoudre cette énigme, seule. Depuis la tempête de l'autre nuit, ma toile de tente s'est déchirée sous une brusque rafale de vent et je suis tombée malade quelques heures plus tard. Craignant pour ma vie, les garçons de la maison se sont montrés aux petits soins pour moi et c'est de cette façon que j'ai pu être logé dans cette chambre.

Je m'étais faite à l'idée que cette situation était temporaire et j'y étais préparé mais je ne me doutais pas de la gentillesse du tuteur de mes deux amis. Je pourrais connaître l'avis de l'un d'entre eux et obtenir celle de Kyo dans les heures à venir. Si ces garçons se montrent emballés par cette proposition, j'irai trouver Shigure pour lui donner une réponse positive. Si c'est l'inverse, dans ce cas…

« Yuki ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée que je m'installe dans cette chambre ? Je ne voudrais pas profiter de la gentillesse de Shigure.

\- Sincèrement, je préfère te savoir ici la nuit plutôt que dehors. Bon, tu vas me dire que tu ne dors pas très loin mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer sur une propriété lorsque le quartier s'endort. De plus, en acceptant de dormir dans cette chambre, tu seras à l'abri des intempéries et des microbes qui se promènent dans l'air. »

Le deuxième argument avancé par mon camarade de classe ne doit pas être ignoré. Il est vrai qu'avec la semaine que j'ai vécue en étant obligée de garder le lit, j'ai dû manquer plusieurs jours de travail et forcément, cela va jouer sur mon salaire déjà bien maigre à la base. Comment pourrais-je continuer à préparer de bons plats pour Kyo si je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter le nécessaire ?

« Tout va bien Tohru ? »

Quand le garçon se tenant dans mon dos me pose cette question, je reviens brutalement à la réalité et je me sens un peu perdue. Effectivement, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai cessé mes recherches et je me suis postée face à l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Là, j'avais le regard plongé dans la vie qui est menée à l'extérieur et j'ai totalement oublié la présence de Yuki.

« Oui, pourquoi cette... »

Et je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je m'aperçois d'un petit problème chez moi. Tout en songeant à Kyo, je n'ai pas senti mes joues se colorer ainsi que la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Pourquoi je me suis mise à rougir en pensant au chat ? Je suis vraiment la reine des idiotes parfois et désormais, Yuki est en droit de s'imaginer tout ce qu'il souhaite. Comment vais-je faire pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Si tu as besoin de te reposer un peu avant d'écrire cette lettre, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Après tout, c'est dimanche et tu serais sûrement encore en train de dormir si ce chat stupide n'était pas en si mauvais état.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute Yuki.

\- Je reste convaincu du contraire. »

Je n'aime pas lorsque Yuki parle de Kyo en ces termes. A croire que tout ce qui arrive dans la vie du rouquin est décidé par celui-ci et volontairement. Si tout le monde pouvait le voir avec mes yeux, je pense que les choses iraient mieux. Soudain, l'endroit où se cache mon papier à lettres vient de me traverser l'esprit et je sais désormais où lui mettre la main dessus. Aussitôt, j'ouvre mon cartable qui reposait sur la chaise de mon bureau et j'y trouve ce que je cherchais, glissé entre deux livres de cours.

Contente de le tenir en main, je vais pouvoir me mettre au travail et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je me tourne vers Yuki. Celui-ci me regarde bizarrement, comme si mon comportement ne lui était pas habituel. Peut-être ma joie excessive, juste parce que j'ai trouvé mon papier à lettres.

Une demie-heure plus tard, je suis assise face à mon bureau et la première page de mon bloc est toujours blanche. Tout en regardant le ciel par l'intermédiaire de la fenêtre, j'admets que l'exercice auquel je me préparais est loin d'être facile. Pourtant, ne plus voir le visage de Kyo me manque terriblement et ne plus entendre sa voix me fait défaut également. Quand je m'extirpe de ma rêverie, je me rends compte de la présence d'une phrase. Je l'ai sûrement rédigé pendant ma déconcentration mais ce que je lis me déconcerte énormément :

« Je t'aime Kyo. »


End file.
